Ojos negros
by Aislinn3
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas traerá a Tomoe esta nueva vida? ¿Encontrará a Kenshin?
1. Default Chapter

Â¿Crees que quiero dejarte? Â¿Piensas que me alegra hacerlo? Oh...Yo sÃ© muy bien que asÃ­ tiene que ser...  
  
No nacÃ­ para ser feliz. La felicidad es algo prohibido para cuantos me rodean. Por eso, sÃ³lo por eso...es mejor dejarte, aunque el dolor de saber que no volverÃ© a tocarte es mÃ¡s profundo que el dolor fÃ­sico.  
  
Â¿Lloras? No....Â¿QuÃ© puedo hacer para que no llores? Mi cielo; mi amor...mi segundo amor. Robaste mi inocencia, tomaste mi corazÃ³n y ahora me entregas a la muerte. Pero preferirÃ­a vivir mil veces lo mismo, a pensar en no haberte conocido.  
  
La oscuridad se cierne sobre mi...  
  
Me irÃ©, lo sÃ©....y no puedo hacer algo por ti....  
  
Excepto...  
  
Una herida de odio, sÃ³lo puede ser sellada con amor; permÃ­teme entonces dejar en ti lo Ãºnico que pude darte: Amor.  
  
Y ahora que, por mi mano, quedÃ³ sellado el odio de aquel que fuera mi primer amor, tengo que despedirme, porque la vida se me escapa del cuerpo.  
  
Â¿SabrÃ¡s algÃºn dÃ­a cuanto te amÃ©?  
  
Oh!!!!! Por favor, sÃ© feliz....  
  
Encuentra paz; mi dulce pequeÃ±o.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A. Ejem......espero que sepan de quien estoy hablando. Es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza hace tiempo. Esto es sÃ³lo una introducciÃ³n, despuÃ©s vendrÃ¡n mÃ¡s cosas. AH!!!! Si, lo olvidaba; esta serÃ¡ una historia de reencarnaciones, con Tomoe como protagonista. Eso no quiere decir que al final se quedarÃ¡ con Kenshin; eso aÃºn no lo sÃ©. Tampoco quiere decir que no me guste la pareja K&K. SÃ³lo que Tomoe es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y casi no he visto fics de ella.  
  
Por cierto, mi inspiraciÃ³n para lo de las reencarnaciones, me la dio Koneko-dono, vicky y Midori, que tienen excelentes fics.  
  
Gracias. 


	2. II

Sus dedos trazaban el aire, llenándolo de los ligeros surcos de su fragancia.  
  
Cerezo blanco.  
  
Un aroma que estaba impregnado en ella desde que visitó Japón, siendo niña. Un perfume que no le permitirían llevar a la esposa de un teniente ingles tradicionalista. Pero en este caso, era parte de ella, emanaba de su piel y recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se hundía en sus profundidades, hasta emerger sutilmente de sus cabellos.  
  
¿Y qué podían hacer contra eso?  
  
Nada.  
  
Por eso, hasta ahora; Terese O´Neill, podía darse el lujo de pasear por las calles de Londres, mientras los demás fingían no darse cuenta que la envolvía tan sensual esencia.  
  
A veces, su suegra se preguntaba, mientras la veía de soslayo, si la joven de enormes ojos negros se daría cuenta del efecto que causaba en los hombres. La sospecha de una respuesta afirmativa lograba que la anciana no simpatizara mucho con la recién casada. Pero, tal sospecha se diluía, al contemplar la seriedad y propiedad de Terese. Y era una seriedad tan natural como su efluvio.  
  
Acababa de cumplir 18 años, y era tan serenamente hermosa como reservada. Provenía de una familia acomodada, y era una jovencita refinada. De maneras suaves y elegantes, además de una primorosa caligrafía.  
  
El único pero que la madre de su esposo, mujer de severos convencionalismos occidentales, le imponía; era el hecho de ser descendiente de nipones.  
  
La abuela de Terese había sido una hermosa geisha de Kioto, que se enamoró de un oficial de húsares ruso. Un amor muy poco común para la época, pero tan sincero, que acabó debilitando un poco los formularios sociales. De esta unión, bendecida por dos religiones, nació una niña: Torihatsu, la cual, a los dieciséis años se casó con un marino inglés y dio a la luz, en medio de una viudez prematura, a Terese...Terese O´Neill Yazpick; ahora Terese Bracknell, por el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio.  
  
Con una dote considerable; había pasado a formar parte de la familia de su esposo con total aceptación y cumplía con sus deberes de casada siempre con presteza. Así era ella. Inmutable en su posición. Amable y obediente.pero totalmente inexpresiva.  
  
Aunque..  
  
Aquella mañana tenía algo de diferente. Había tenido un sueño que no recordaba, pero que logró que un suspiro desesperado escapara de sus labios; al tiempo que una pregunta extraña; jamás antes formulada, se clavaba en su cabeza:  
  
¿Qué es el amor?  
  
Y así la encontró el nuevo día: Sentada en la cama, moviendo ligeramente las manos frente a ella; como si las viera por primera vez. Y aspirando casi desconcertada su propio perfume.  
  
Cerezo blanco...  
  
¿Por qué era la primera vez que lo sentía tan suyo? ¿Por qué de repente le dolía tanto reconocerlo? Y más pasmoso todavía era el hecho que de repente; la imagen de nieve manchada de sangre le viniera a la mente, cada vez que el aroma llegaba a sus sentidos.  
  
¿Qué rayos pasaba?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas...  
  
Si, es muy poquito, pero la escuela me trae loca. De todas maneras, gracias por leer; y espero muy pronto hacer algo más largo y entendible. ; )  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
Firuze Khanume: Gracias por tus comentarios. Se que el nuevo capítulo llega muy tarde y es muy corto; pero espero que lo sigas leyendo, prometo no dejarlo aunque me tarde un poco. ^.^  
  
la rarotonga: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ¡¡¡Viva Tomoe!!! Y espero leer tu fic también.  
  
Yersi Fanel: El placer será totalmente mío de que lo sigas leyendo..muchas gracias. ^.^ Por cierto, también me gusta Kamatari. 


	3. III

Terese se había levantado más temprano de lo ordinario aquella mañana; tenía dos motivos poderosos: Primero que nada, su joven esposo regresaría a mediodía y ella quería tener todo preparado a su llegada; la segunda, era que simplemente había vuelto a soñar la silueta de alguien desconocido que la llamaba con desesperación, y aquello, francamente estaba empezando a darle miedo.  
  
Después de bañarse y arreglarse adecuadamente, bajo al jardín para buscar algunas flores con que engalanar el ambiente de la casa. Ahí se encontró con su cuñada, que al parecer, también había madrugado. Terese la saludó con una sincera sonrisa; y es que aunque ella no sonreía casi nunca, la jovencita le inspiraba verdadero cariño.  
  
-Oh! Veo que también estás preocupada por el regreso de Richard..he bajado temprano, para darte una sorpresa y que vieras toda la casa llena de flores, pero parece que también lo pensaste- Exclamó risueña la muchachita, de apenas 16 años, de grandes y hermosos ojos azules y cabello negrísimo que sujetaba recogido sobre la nuca y a la que cualquier tópico social, le venía haciendo cosquillas. Por eso le gustaba pasear, siempre sonriendo y haciendo cualquier tipo de comentarios, a pesar de que eso le sacaba a su madre disgustos continuos.  
  
-Te lo agradezco Karolyne, pero me gustaría mucho ayudarte ¿Me lo permites?-  
  
-Siempre eres tan propia Terese, pareces una muñequita...¡Claro que te lo permito!- Karolyne estalló en cantarinas carcajadas y siguió recolectando todas las flores posibles.  
  
-"No son la flores de mi casa"- Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, hasta que el ramo de rosas, cayó de sus manos...  
  
-Hey! ¿Estás bien?- Karolyne corrió hasta su cuñada que la miró lo más tranquilamente que consiguió después de haberse dado cuenta que había pensado algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias; sólo creo que ..me pinché con algo..una espina..-  
  
-Si, creo que si, mira, has manchado de rojo la rosa blanca; ¡Podría hacer un poema de esto!- Exclamó la jovencita casi con fascinación, pero para Terese, no significo más que otro shock, al recordar las imágenes de sus sueños...  
  
Rojo y blanco...  
  
Sangre y rosas..  
  
Sangre y nieve...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
La tarde cayó y con ella la llegada del esposo, que aunque se notaba cansado, parecía bastante animado. El recibimiento fue tal y como Terese había pensado. Karolyne abrazó a su hermano con efusividad, su madre, le ofreció la mano digna y contenta, y ella, su esposa, le ofreció un ramo de rosas, y aceptó el beso sobre la frente sin sonreír, pero sintiéndose reconfortada.  
  
La cena transcurrió de manera agradable, mientras el teniente Richard Bracknell relataba los pormenores del viaje. Terese, que conocía a su marido, pudo notar que escondía algo, pero se abstuvo de preguntárselo, ya que, pensaba que él le contaría el secreto si así le parecía.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, la joven supo que su marido querría estar con ella, después de todo ese tiempo sin verla. Mientras se arreglaba el cabello, le llegó de nuevo el aroma a cerezo blanco, y por primera vez desde que se casó, sintió que no era correcto dormir al lado de un hombre al que no amaba.  
  
Por fin, en el momento en que Richard apagaba la vela, y la atraía hacia si, Terese cerró lo ojos, tratando como siempre, de concentrarse en sus deberes maritales, pero esta vez, asaltó a su pensamiento, la figura desconocida de una persona de largo cabello rojo, que le daba la espalda, a través de una ciudad en llamas...  
  
....y su grito fue ahogado por el beso de su esposo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-No me quiero ir...- Aquella frase se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez y ella no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en eso..¿No se quería ir? ¿De donde?  
  
Terese sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Esa noche, una semana después de la llegada del teniente; tendría una cena de gala, con motivo del cumpleaños de no sabia que general importante.  
  
Pero su esposo, parecía algo nervioso por aquella velada..donde ella supuso se negociarían asuntos importantes mientras las señoras platicaban de temas como el cambio de estaciones y las fiestas que se celebrarían en Londres, o como el lugar donde pasarían sus vacaciones. Terese suspiró..no tenía más remedio que asistir. No podría poner como pretexto los desvelos causados por las imágenes que acudían a su cabeza, y la preocupación de que mientras estaba despierta, y en cualquier momento del día, formulaba frases sin sentido que la desconcertaban.  
  
Y aún así, lo que más le asustaba, era la sensación constante, envolvente, de que aquello, era apenas el comienzo.  
  
No sabía cuanta razón tenía.  
  
N/A  
  
Otro capítulo algo flojo, pero espero que les guste. Entiendo que no muchos simpatizan con Tomoe, pero es una de mis personajes favoritos. ¿Adivinan quién es su cuñada? ¿Y quien es su marido? Esta última si la he dejado bastante difícil, porque aún no he dado descripción, pero ¿quieren adivinar?  
  
Saludos!!!! 


End file.
